


Blood Stains

by cosmic_dumbass1



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Amity Blight - Freeform, Angst, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Character Death, Comfort, Death, Eda Clawthorne (Mentioned) - Freeform, Edric Blight (Mentioned) - Freeform, Emira Blight (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Getting Together, Kissing, LGBTQ, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lilith Clawthorne - Freeform, Lumity, Luz Noceda - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Murder, Self Harm, Suicidal Luz Noceda, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_dumbass1/pseuds/cosmic_dumbass1
Summary: - this is in no way glorifying depression or suicide or anything of the sort.- alternate universe. amity and luz are both 19, and they're in the human realm, so no magic.- tw: blood, murder, suicide attempt, suicidal thoughts, self harm, swearingluz noceda lost someone close to her that night. that was all amity knew about her. that and the fact she tried to kill herself by running in front of amity's car one night. nothing had been the same since, and now they were on a quest to track down the person who'd caused this entire mess.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	1. Punching Windows Made of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> like i said just before, this is NOT glorifying depression and suicide or anything like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity Blight was driving home from the library when she met Luz Noceda for the first time. She had been jamming out to her normal playlist, belting out the lyrics to some song when a person ran out in front of her, headlights shining aggressively as they highlighted the person. "Holy shit!" Amity yelped, stomping on the brakes as much as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter trigger warnings: suicide attempt, mentions of blood, self harm, implied self harm
> 
> chapter title from worry rock by green day

Amity Blight was driving home from the library when she met Luz Noceda for the first time. It was dark, dusk had long since passed. There was practically no one else on the road, a silent, pretty night as the stars shined from the sky. She had been jamming out to her normal playlist, belting out the lyrics to some song when a person ran out in front of her, headlights shining aggressively as they highlighted the person. "Holy shit!" Amity yelped, stomping on the brakes as much as she could. She screeched to a stop, bumping into the girl. The girl angrily hit herself on the thigh, letting out a scream that Amity could hear over her music. The girl started sobbing, weakly punching her arm as she sank onto the ground, disappearing from Amity's sight. Amity quickly unbuckled her seat belt and swung open the car door, throwing herself onto the street before kneeling in front of the girl.

"Oh my fucking God, I'm so fucking sorry! Oh my God, are you okay?"

The girl continued to cry, pathetically trying to push herself away, hands pulling at her hair, loud wails escaping her mouth. Amity stayed where she was, giving the girl space as she let it all go. She could tell the girl was in need of someone at the moment, she seemed on the verge of a mental breakdown. She started to hit her arm again, tears still streaming down her face as she screamed. "Hey, shh. Stop that, you're going to hurt yourself." Amity whispered, holding out a hand to gently grab onto the girl's elbow.

"T-that's the fucking p-oint. THE WHOLE FUCKING POINT!" She wailed. She tried to pull her arm from Amity's hand, but she had an iron grip, instead bringing her other hand to rest lightly on the girl's shoulder. "Hey, can you tell me your name? Whenever you can, take however long you need." Amity's voice was just loud enough that it could brush over the girl's sobbing, but not any louder than that. She took a few more minutes to cry before she started hiccuping, tears falling in a less steady stream than before, and Amity finally got a good look at her when she tilted her head up to face her. She had wide, pretty hazel eyes, mascara running down her cheeks from her tears. Her hair was a mess, her lip was shaking as she cried, a few blood splatters spread from her left cheek to her ear. There was more blood on her shirt, the dark red stains covering almost half of the white and purple shirt she wore. "I'm L-luz." She hiccuped again, averting her gaze to her lap as she started sobbing again.

"Luz, you'll be alright, I promise. Can you stand up for me? Slowly, take your time, alright?" Luz nodded, standing up slowly after a few seconds. She went limp against Amity when the teal haired girl stood next to her. "Alright, I'll help you get into the passenger seat, okay Luz?" The brown haired girl nodded slowly, stumbling along as Amity guided her to the car. Luz allowed Amity to buckle the seat belt for her, wiping at her face as she started to silently cry. Amity closed the door as softly as she could, running around the front of the vehicle before hopping in the driver's seat. She turned the volume all the way down, silence filling the empty crevices that were once filled with music. She buckled her seat belt as Luz sniffled. "Hey, Luz. Where do you want to go? I can take you to your home-"

"No, you can't! No, p-please, anywhere else!" Luz sobbed, reaching over to frantically tap Amity's shoulder. "Okay, shh. I can take you back to my apartment, is that okay?"

"I don't care, I j-just don't wanna go back _there._ " Amity nodded, switching gears before heading down the highway once more. It was silent again, only a few sniffles or whimpers from Luz here and there.

They arrived at Amity's apartment complex a few minutes later. She helped Luz out of the car and into the building, letting her lean against her side as they climbed the stairs to Amity's apartment floor. She unlocked the door when they got there, flipping on the light as she guided Luz in. She locked the door behind her, throwing her jacket onto the hook on the wall. "Take your shoes off and leave them here. I can wash your clothes if you need."

"Thank y-you." Luz whispered, pulling off her shoes. "Of course. You can go lay on the couch while I get you some pajamas, alright? I'll be right back." The brunette nodded weakly, shuffling down the hall to carefully sit on the edge of Amity's black couch. Amity quickly sped into her room, pulling an over-sized T-shirt and lounge shorts out of her dresser. She rushed back into the living room, handing the clothes over to Luz. "Thank you."

"Of course. The bathroom is right down there, you can get changed in there."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Oh shit, sorry! I'm Amity." Amity smiled, sitting down on the couch while Luz got up. "Thank you, Amity."

She went down the hall to the bathroom, and Amity let out a sigh. She almost hit a person with her car today, though she wasn't sure who's fault it was, picked up the person she almost hit, and was giving her clothes and a bed for the night. This was way out of her normal routine. She'd never had anyone over who wasn't family, she hadn't had friends since she'd moved out of her parent's house. She never interacted with people unless it was absolutely necessary or impossible to avoid. And here she was, with some random stranger in her house who had _blood_ on her clothes, and oh Gods, did she pick up a _murderer_? Amity suddenly regretted everything she'd done in life that lead her to this point. She might die tonight. When was the last time she talked to Emira and Edric? They'd be pissed with her if she died and hadn't talked to them in a few days. Fuck, she still had a lot to do, she couldn't die!

"Um- Amity?"

  
Amity snapped back to reality, her thoughts spiraled so easily sometimes. "I'm so sorry!" She glanced at Luz, who had switched clothes and washed her face off. "I can take your clothes, I guess. Uh, get comfortable!" She stood and grabbed Luz's old clothes, rushing to the washing machine. As she started the normal wash cycle, she couldn't help but think about what Luz's intentions were. She was pretty sure the brunette had tried to kill herself by running in front of Amity's car, but the reason why was the big question. She seemed pretty upset, so it had to have been something serious. And here, she hadn't made any move to indicate she wanted to hurt Amity, so she probably wasn't a murderer. Probably.

She sighed, exiting from the laundry corner. She walked down the hall again, peering into the main area. Luz was on her side on the couch, was she asleep? Amity crept closer, and Luz was definitely asleep. She grabbed a blanket from the arm chair and gently draped it onto the brunette, pulling back slowly so she didn't wake her up. She walked to her room, softly closing the door before she turned around and rested her head against it. It had been a crazy evening, she was fucking _tired_. She changed into her pajamas, rubbing a hand against her eye as she flopped onto the bed. Maybe she should text Ed and Em. Then if Luz killed her in her sleep she'd have said bye to the twins. Yeah. That was a good plan. She closed her eyes though, and soon she was asleep.

*****

Amity woke to a loud crash from the kitchen, a yelp following. She quickly sat up, who the fuck was in her house? She scrambled out of bed, but her leg got caught in the sheet and she tumbled face first onto the floor. " _Fuck_ ," she whispered, hopping to her feet before throwing her bedroom door open, stepping into the hall to get a better look the the kitchen. "Who's there?"

"Oh! Hey, good morning." Amity recognized the girl in her kitchen, how did she know her? Oh, shit- the events of the previous night hit her like a train, and she mumbled out an apology. "Sorry, Luz, I forgot about last night. I haven't had caffeine yet." The brunette laughed, and waved her hand. "Don't worry about it! Sorry for making such a crash, the pan slipped right out of my hand." Amity shrugged, and made her way through the hall to the kitchen. "Oh, um, I wasted all the eggs you had. I can't cook very well. Sorry." Luz dropped her head, grabbing the pan from the floor. "I was trying to make you breakfast in a thanks for letting me stay the night but again, I can't cook so it didn't work out."

"It's fine. I'm too tired to make anything, do you wanna just go out?" Amity stopped as she neared where Luz was standing. "Sure. Um, if you wouldn't mind, could I borrow some more clothes? Just for right now, I'll clean them and return them to you!" Amity nodded, turning back to walk down the hall. She pulled another shirt and some jeans out for Luz and took them back. The brunette took them with a large smile and thanks before they separated to change. When they were both ready, they headed to Amity's car, and the teal haired girl drove them to a nearby coffee shop. Luz ordered a macchiato of some sort, and Amity asked for the darkest coffee they had. Luz turned to her with an incredulous look, mouth open. "What?" Amity questioned, grabbing her wallet from her satchel. "You just want dark coffee? With _nothing_ in it?"

"Yeah, and?" She held her credit card to the cashier, glancing over at the brunette. "What kind of a monster does that?" Amity shrugged, taking her card back. "Let's just go find a table? Coffee preference doesn't matter that much, it's the same as not liking a certain food."

"Fine." Luz sighed, leading Amity to a table that had a view of the street. They sat, and Luz was quick to strike up a conversation. They talked about random things before their orders were called, and when Amity returned to the table the topics switched to the night before. "Do you wanna talk about what happened? It's fine if you don't, I understand, but I just have no clue what to do or how I can help you." Amity took a sip from her coffee, setting it down before glancing up at the brunette. Luz was drinking from her macchiato, staring off into space. "I don't want to go into detail. It's not pretty and I- I, uh, don't really want to think about it again. For now." Amity nodded. "Makes sense. Whenever you're ready to at least tell me a little bit, I'm ready to listen."

"Okay."

  
They both drank from their coffees again, and fell into an awkward silence. "Hey, Amity? Could you take me shopping to grab some clothes? And could I stay with you for another night, just until I can find a job or something?" The teal haired girl nodded. "Sure thing. You can stay for longer, if you want. Like four, five days? If you want."

"Oh my God, thank you!" Luz smiled, "It'll be like I'm not even there, I promise!" Amity chuckled, taking another drink from her coffee. "Of course, Luz. Anytime."

Once they finished Amity drove them to a nearby store Luz had recommended. While Luz was busy shopping, Amity couldn't help but wonder what had happened to cause this much pain for her. Hopefully she'd know soon, but for now she had to worry about getting Luz back onto her feet and out in the world.


	2. This Shit Messes With My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She dashed into the road, taking a quick breath in, this was it, she was dead, but-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter trigger warnings: death, murder, blood, gore, suicide attempt, self harm
> 
> shorter chapter today, but it's some heavy shit.
> 
> chapter title from lonely by palaye royale

Amity was cleaning the dishes from dinner when Luz came in, toothbrush in mouth and phone in hand. "Hey, do you like memes?"

"What?" Amity turned from the sink to glance at Luz. "Memes. You like 'em?" Amity rolled her eyes before returning to the dishes. "Sure."

"Sweet! I'll save ones I see that I think you'll like in a folder so I can show you sometime." Amity shrugged in response. "Oh, you're doing the dishes? Hang on, lemme wash my toothbrush off!" The brunette ran off to the bathroom and Amity let out an amused huff. The girl was seemingly in better spirits, though it worried Amity that she was this bubbly this soon after. It'd only been about a day since they met and whatever happened before seemed traumatic, so why was Luz this happy? It was probably a facade of some sort, but the real question was how Amity could break through it without making it obvious.

"Alrighty, let's do this thing!" Luz bounded into the kitchen, skidding to a stop just before she crashed into the cabinets. "Careful, idiot." The girl laughed, grabbing a towel from a hanger. "I'll dry if you wanna keep washing?"

"Sure."

The two fell into a steady rhythm of cleaning and drying the dishes, passing plates and silverware between each other effortlessly. After a few minutes of silence, Amity couldn't stop herself from blurting out a question that had been on her mind since breakfast at the cafe. "Luz, what happened? You don't need to go into detail but not knowing at least a general explanation is-"

"Amity, I- god, just-"

Luz let out a sob, though no tears rolled down her face. "I, I-"

_She came home from work that night, spirits high after having a managable shift. She opened the front door to her home, which she split rent for with her mentor and adoptive mom. The first thing she noticed was that the lights were off. Eda was usually up at this time, so why was the house dark?_

_"Eda?" Luz called, flicking on the lights. She let out a shriek as her eyes settled on the sight before her. "Eda! Oh my god, oh my god, Eda!" Her mentor's body was covered in blood, sprawled out on the floor in an extremely chilling way. Stab wounds covered her stomach and face, blood gushing from each. There were dark bruises on her arms, scrapes and blood crusted her skin. Luz dropped to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes as she stared at the dead body of Edalyn Clawthorne._

_She scrambled forward, calling Eda's name with all her might. She cradled her mom's body against her chest, placing her head onto Eda's. "Edaaa, Eda, no! No, ple-ase!" The wounds were deep and her body was cold and Luz knew she was dead, she was dead and there was no changing it, but maybe, just maybe there was some life left. She had so much more to live for, and she was skilled in martial arts, how did this happen? There was no way in hell the sight Luz was living in was real, it was some horrid dream, wake up, Luz, wake up!_

_No such thing._

_It was real. Eda was dead._

_"King?" Luz helplessly called out for their family dog, "King, come! Come on, boy, good boy, come on!" She cried even more when she was met with no response. No noise. "Oh my god, oh my fucking god, Eda, you're dead, oh my god! What do I do, what do I do-" She broke down, completely this time, the weight of the situation fully weighing down on her. She untangled herself frim Eda's body and wiped at her eyes, standing up before turning and running out of their home. She heard the door slam behind her, when did she close it? She was down the front steps before her brain even registered taking another step, and she ran as far away from that scene as she could. The night critters chirped and clicked but Luz wasn't paying attention, her brain was running a mile a minute, but was still sluggish and all she could comprehend was that her mom was dead and she had no purpose in life anymore._

_With that in mind, she made an impulsive desicion and bolted, headed straight towards the highway. And fuck, was that a car? There were headlights, it was, and shit, it was here and fuck, here she went, and_

_Eda, i'm coming. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you in time. I'm coming._

_She dashed into the road, taking a quick breath in, this was it, she was dead, but-_

_The car merely bumped into her. She let out a scream and punched herself, but she couldn't register the pain. She sobbed once more and smacked her arm, still no pain, and sunk to the ground. "Oh my fucking God, I'm so fucking sorry! Oh my God, are you okay?"_

"Luz! Luz, are you okay? Oh my god, you're crying so much, are you okay?"

Luz snapped back to reality as Amity gently shook her by the shoulders. "Thank gods, you're back! Luz, are you alright?"

"Leave me alone." Luz spit out, and she pulled herself out of Amity's grasp. "Luz, I'm sorry for asking, I just want to know if you're okay now, alr-"

"Shut the fuck UP, Amity!" The brunette ran from the kitchen, and Amity watched as she grabbed her phone from the couch and went to the door. "I won't be back in the morning. Wake up and fucking forget about me." She hissed, opening the door and slamming it closed behind her.

"Luz, wait!" The teal haired girl rushed to the door and threw herself into the hall. "Luz!"

It was empty.

*****

Amity woke the next morning with crusted tear tracks running down her cheeks. She slowly rubbed at her face, emotionally drained from the night before. She remembered Luz first thing this morning, unlike the day before.

She fucked up.

Before another wave of tears could fully hit her, she pulled herself from the bed. Sluggishly making her way down the hall to the kitchen, her eyes didn't even register the shadow on the couch.

Shadow on the couch?

Amity turned to look, and there she was.

"Hey, Amity." Luz whispered. She was wrapped in a blanket on the couch, looking miserable. "Oh my god, _Luz_ , you're here, you're here, I was so fucking worried!" Amity rushed to the couch. "I'm glad you're okay, Luz, I genuinely am."

  
"Thanks, Amity. I'm sorry for last night. I just- it was coming back to me and it hurts and I just got upset, but I'm sorry." Amity placed a hand on Luz's shoulder, squatting down so she was at eye level. "I'm sorry, Luz. I pushed, we literally just talked about it and I just couldn't shut my mouth. You have nothing to apologize for, alright?" The brunette nodded, smiling. "Alright." The two ended up curled up on the couch, drinking coffee and eating Poptarts, a shitty sitcom playing in the background.


	3. I've Shattered now, I'm Spilling out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm still sorry about pushing you. I wasn't thinking and just blurted it out, I'm really sorry." Amity picked up her fork and took a bite. "No, don't be! It's my fault anyway for being so sensitive, so it really doesn't bother me thinking back on it." Luz gave an awkward chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter trigger warnings: talk of death
> 
> another short chapter, my apologies. i think we're getting into more action, though, so there's that i guess.
> 
> chapter title from mr. loverman by ricky montgomery

Amity woke to a weight on her side and wrappers crinkling under her arm. She opened her eyes to see loads of dark brown hair blocking her view, the smell of her strawberry scented shampoo wafted through the air, and-

Fuck.

She yanked her head back to see Luz, head rested on Amity's chest and body tucked against her own. Amity mentally panicked, scrambling from under the brunette's body, causing them both to tumble onto the floor. "Shit!" She yelped, untangling her arms from Luz's, standing up as quick as she could. "Fuck, Luz, I-" She stopped, leaning down to where the girl was lying. The brunette was still asleep, light snores escaping from her lips. Amity let out an airy laugh, amazed at how she managed to sleep through their fall. The teal haired girl stopped giggling and dropped down to a squat before reaching a hand out. "Luz?" She tapped the girl's shoulder, giving it a shake when she didn't budge. Fuck, if she slept through falling off the couch, she wouldn't wake up that easily, right? Amity sighed before standing up again, grabbing a blanket from the couch before placing it over Luz's body. The brunette's hair hung in her face, and Amity gently brushed it back with a cautious hand. She felt a sheepish smile form on her face, and she turned and headed to the kitchen, grabbing supplies for breakfast.

After a while of cooking, Amity heard movement from the living room. "G'morning," Luz walked into the kitchen, rubbing at her eye with the heel of one hand, the other was in her hair, messing up her bedhead. "Why was I on the floor?" Amity glanced up, giving her a small grin before returning to the food. "Uh, you fell asleep there last night, and I guess you rolled off the couch overnight." Luz nodded before slowly making her way over to where Amity was stationed. "Whatcha making?"

"Just some waffles. You can shower or change if you want, they won't be ready for a while."

"Okay!" Luz gave her a grin before heading off down the hall. Amity watched, another smile taking place on her face as Luz retreated, walking into a storage closet. Amity could hear her bump into stuff before she hopped out of the room, quickly closing the door behind her. "Wrong room!" Luz gave her a wave, continuing on through the hall. The teal haired girl let out a laugh, shaking her head as she continued to prepare their breakfast. Luz was fun to have around, Amity had decided that much last night. She had always been a bit lonely since she moved out, Edric and Emira had always been loud and not having them hanging around all the time was still weird to her. Luz was almost as energetic as the two of them combined, and Amity found she couldn't be annoyed when the brunette was loud or bothersome because of how much she missed it. 

She finished making their waffles, and Luz came back from her shower right before Amity was dishing up. They worked together to get the waffles on plates and set up their meal on the island counter, and they sat shoulder to shoulder when they were done. "So, did you sleep well?" Luz asked Amity, shoveling syrupy waffle pieces into her mouth. "I slept fine, you?" 

"I slept great, dude! Which is weird since I was on the floor, but it was honestly probably the best sleep I've gotten in a while. And since... um, yeah. Since then."

"I'm still sorry about pushing you. I wasn't thinking and just blurted it out, I'm really sorry." Amity picked up her fork and took a bite. "No, don't be! It's my fault anyway for being so sensitive, so it really doesn't bother me thinking back on it." Luz gave an awkward chuckle.

"You aren't too sensitive, Luz. Whatever happened was obviously painful for you and it's okay to feel upset about it. It just happened, too, for titan's sake. Don't think you need to stop caring about it now, okay?"

Luz nodded, taking another bite of her waffles. "I won't go into detail. But it- um, there was a, uh, death."  
  
  


Amity froze, mouth hanging open slightly as she turned to the girl next to her. "I'm so sorry, Luz." The brunette nodded, looking down at the table. "She wasn't, um. She-" Her voice cracked as she let out a sob, wiping at her eyes as tears started to fall. "Please, stop, Luz. I don't need to know, alright? I don't want you to be upset." Amity set her fork down on the plate, gently setting her hand on Luz's shoulder as the girl shook.

"I'm g- gonna find the fucking _bitch_ who did i-it. I'm gonna fucking mess them up so goddamn bad, holy _fuck_!" Luz sobbed again, leaning into Amity's arm as she cried. The teal haired girl sat still, offering support for the brunette.

A death. Luz was dealing with death. She lost someone close, Amity could guess that much, and it wasn't some random relative either. It had obviously been someone close, considering how much it impacted Luz, and it didn't sound like it was from natural causes, " _find the bitch who did it_ " gave away that. Luz was a friend now, they'd met three days ago because of this death, but Amity'd be damned if she didn't make some act of comfort or support. Luz had been nothing but kind and humorous and Amity was willing to put her life away to help her out. She'd help find the asshole. She'd do it, she was willing, and she made up her mind right then.

"I'll help you."

*****

They had packed bags and gathered supplies throughout the afternoon, grabbing all essentials and clothes before they left. Amity had come up with a plan to get them started on finding the person who hurt Luz's family. They were going to Bonesborough, the hometown Luz had told her the victim was from. There, they'd hopefully be able to get more information on who knew the victim and what kind of people were their enemies.

Amity threw her last bag in the trunk of her car as she mentally ran through the plan again. They had all supplies needed, she had water and food that would last them a few days, and she had lots of cash for gas money. Luz bounded out of the apartment complex, a few bags slung over her arms as she lifted one to wave. "Hey, I'm good to go now! I might head back up for a bathroom break before we leave, but I have all my stuff!"

"Alright!" Amity smiled before opening the driver's door, sliding in before setting up her phone's GPS. Luz tossed her bags into the back of the car and slammed the door shut, giving the teal haired girl a smile as she ran back into the building. Amity chuckled to herself, closing the maps app before opening her messages. She should probably let Ed and Em know she was leaving, right? They'd be pissed if she didn't... She quickly opened their group chat. The last time they talked had been almost five months ago, and a short wave of guilt hitting her hard as she typed out a text. 

_amity: hey guys. gonna be out of town for a while. helping out a friend with serious shit and won't be back anytime soon_

She hit send, getting a response from them almost immediately. They wished her luck and teased her about actually having a friend. That was typical for them, though, and Amity couldn't help but smile at their texts. "Hey! Ready to go?" Luz opened the passenger door, flopping onto the seat before dramatically putting on her seatbelt. Amity glanced up as the brunette spoke again. "Adventure awaits us, Amity!" The teal haired girl laughed, nodding as she set her phone in the cup holder. "Indeed it does." She replied, buckling her own seatbelt before shifting gears and pulling out of the parking lot. "We're on our way, adventure! Just hold tight for approximately 16 hours!" Luz exclaimed, and Amity laughed again as they set off to Bonesborough.


	4. I'll Spend the Night Living in Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure?" Luz cocked her head to the side. She looked like puppy with her wide eyes, and Amity gave an embarrassed smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i, uh, might like matching my idea of their beta character's personalities to them in the story 0.0
> 
> they're definitely more snippy with each other but i like it because maybe this is what builds up the romantic tension. also they've been in amity's car for like, two days so i think it's okay they're little shits to each other
> 
> chapter title from fell for you by green day
> 
> (also, no trigger warnings for this chapter!)

The sound of snoring filled Amity's car, the noise louder than her rock playlist, and she took her eyes off the road for a second to glance at the brunette in the seat next to her. Luz was the cause of the snoring, mouth hung open a bit as she slept. They were on their second day of driving, headed for Eda's hometown of Bonesborough, which was located nearly 30 hours away from Amity's apartment. She wasn't sure exactly what was in store for them there, or what they were looking for, but Luz was adamant they would get the information they needed when they arrived.

They'd stopped at a motel the night before, getting six hours of driving done before hand. They'd spent basically the whole day driving now, switching off after bathroom breaks or lunch, getting around fourteen more hours in. Amity sighed to herself, pulling her attention onto more immediate things, like trying to figure out where to find a place for the night. "Luz?" She glanced over to see the brunette hadn't moved at all. "Luz!" She said it louder this time, but Luz still hadn't budged. Amity huffed, rolling her eyes before deciding to pull over to the side of the road. There weren't many people out at this late anyway, so she was able to safely maneuver with no issue. She put her car in park before unbuckling. "Luz! For the fucking Gods, would you wake up?" She shook Luz's shoulder, picking up the aggression when the brunette showed no response. "Holy fuck, Luz!" Amity dropped her hand from Luz's shoulder before reeling back and hitting a _big_ slap across Luz's cheek. " _Ow_!" Luz opened her eyes, hand rubbing against her cheek as she sleepily looked up at the teal haired girl. "What the fuck?"

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"You didn't have to be a bitch!" Luz pouted, rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Why'd you even wake me up? Aren't you supposed to be driving?"

"I'm fucking parked, dimwit. I need you to look up motels or a hotel while I drive. I'm so tired, and you obviously won't be a safer bet, so look something up on Google and see what's closest." Amity buckled her seatbelt in again, shifting gears to drive as she pulled back onto the road. "Do I have to? I'm tired." Luz pouted, a whiny tone pulling on her voice as she tried to look as pathetic as she could. "Yes, you fucking have to, dumbass. Now fucking look before we miss an exit and end up in the fucking car!"

*****

They did, in fact, end up in the car. Luz was shitty at directions, Amity had found. The nearest exit had two motels with at least _so_ _me_ quality, but both were booked. They did find a shop, however, and parking was allowed 24/7. Once they parked in a slightly less light corner, Amity parked and unbuckled. "Great directional skills you have," she mumbled as she reached over to the backseat. "I'm sleeping back here since you were such a baby about finding a hotel."

"I'm sorry I'm tired!"

"You had a seven hour nap!"

Luz huffed, watching over her shoulder as Amity climbed into the back. The teal haired girl looked back, making contact with the brunette. "What?" She flopped onto the seat, grabbing the handle to lower the seats down. "What are you looking at me for? Luz!" The brunette blinked, a smirk on her lips. "Do you even have a blanket?" Amity let out an exasperated sigh, flopping her hands onto the seat. "I'll go in the store and buy one. Don't fuck up the car." She reached back up to the front and grabbed her keys. "I wanna come too!" Luz unbuckled and opened her door, hopping out before stretching. Amity rolled her eyes before climbing out of the car. She locked it and headed up to the store. "Hey! Wait for me, asshole!" Luz clambered up to her, slightly out of breath. 

"I'm buying myself a blanket, you're buying yourself a blanket. Got it?" Amity opened the door to the store and they both walked in. Luz flitted around the shop, looking at everything they had while Amity went straight for the comfort items. She spotted a pillow and grabbed it from the shelf, turning to look further down the aisle before stopping dead in her tracks. "Are you fucking serious?" she whispered to herself, storming down the row to where they had the blankets and pillow covers. On the shelf sat one blanket, a dark blue shade with a flower in the middle. Amity let out a quiet whine before snatching the blanket from the shelf. "Luz, let's go." She started walking to the next aisle before she spotted Luz, who was excitedly looking through the travel pamphlets the store had. "Amity, look! They have one for Bonesborough!" She bounded over with the book in hand, shoving it into the teal haired girl's face. "See! We should get it to be even more prepared for tomorrow!" The brunette pulled back, smiling at Amity. "I'll pay for it!"

Amity nodded, giving a small smile in response. "Where'd you find the blanket and pillow? I'll go grab my stuff so we can go." Luz looked around. "That row," Amity turned to point. The brunette nodded, running off to grab her things. Amity went to the pamphlet stand while she waited, flipping through a few.

"Amity!" Luz hissed. She turned from the book she was looking at to see the brunette rapidly approaching. "There's no blankets left!" Amity nodded, pointing to the one she had in her arms. "It's mine." She smiled, abruptly letting out a squeal when Luz practically lunged for her. She backed away quickly, laughing as she sprinted for the aisles. Luz followed right after, an almost cackle leaving her mouth as she sprinted after the teal haired girl. Amity eventually cut a corner too close and tripped, falling against the shelf. She stuck her leg out as Luz came barreling down the aisle and the brunette tripped and fell _hard_. Amity let out a laugh as Luz sat up. "I-I'm so sorry!" Amity laughed harder at the expression on the girl's face, gasping for air after a while. "You fucking suck." Luz brushed herself off and flipped Amity off before leaning close to her face. Amity's laughter slowed as she looked up at Luz. The brunette had a small smirk on her face as she slowly inched forward. Amity held her breath, watching as Luz's eyes flicked down to her lips and back up to her eyes. The brunette was closer now, and Amity found it difficult to think of anything other than Luz. She stopped, right near Amity's lips, and as Amity started to lean forward as well, the brunette jerked. Amity threw her head back as response, then looked down at her lap. The brunette was now sprawled across her legs, face hanging over one of them. "Luz?"

The girl started to shake, and Amity was worried until she could hear that Luz was laughing. "My hand slipped!" She whined, slowly pushing herself up by her arms. She sat back on her knees and took a quick glance up at Amity. She gave a shy smile before looking down again. Luz then jerked forward, grabbed the blanket from Amity's lap, and stood up. "Hey! Luz!" Amity exclaimed, quickly getting off the floor too. She grabbed the pillow and pamphlet before reaching forward to try and grab the blanket. Luz held it over her head, and Amity knew she had no chance of reaching it there. "Luz!"

"Give me the other stuff, I'll buy it, okay?" She smiled and stuck her free hand out, motioning for the teal haired girl to give the pillow and book to her. Amity sighed before handing them over. "I'll get some cash, alright? Amity grabbed her wallet, pulling out forty dollars. She placed it on top of the pillow, then started walking to the cashier with Luz. They checked out, getting a weird stare from the cashier as they left. Amity grabbed the bags and Luz held the door for her. She unlocked the car and allowed Luz to help throw the stuff into the back. "You forgot a pillow, Luz." Amity pointed to hers. "That's the only one we have." Luz let out a sheepish chuckle. "I forgot, I was more worried about the blanket." Amity nodded.

"That's okay. You can have it. Could sleep back here, I'll sit up there."

"Are you sure?" Luz cocked her head to the side. She looked like puppy with her wide eyes, and Amity gave an embarrassed smile. She nodded, and Luz climbed over her seat and flopped into the back. Amity awkwardly sat for a second, letting Luz get situated before starting to climb back up to the front. "You could share, Amity." Luz yawned, then waved Amity over. "The blanket _is_ big enough.." She trailed off, giving the teal haired girl a small grin. Amity shook her head and politely declined. She made her way up to the passenger seat and got settled in. "G'night, Amity!"

"Goodnight, Luz."


End file.
